Equally Empty People
by mujihi hitokiri
Summary: happened after the IL retrievel.... just a plain story about what exactly the famous Get backers has to offer to each other, which makes them so important to each other....


**Desclaimer: **this is just a fan fiction, written by a great great fan of Midou Ban sama's arrogance...:P wish i could be like him... ;)

* * *

**Equally Empty People**

"Let me see to it, please Ban-Chan", pleaded a blond haired, chocolate eyed Ginji with puppy eyes to his brown haired, ocean blue eyed, and as everybody explain cold blooded partner. "Come off it, will ya? u dumb ass", barked Ban with the usual cockiness in his voice. He was seriously getting irritated now. This dumb idiot Ginji was now really getting on his nerves.

They retrievel agents were fighting near their unofficial headquarters, Honky Tonks. Ginji was pleading to Ban to let him clean and bandage the wound that Ban has sustained during the mission to retrieve IL, by the bloody sword of Akabane Kruedo. After all Ban getting hurt like this was entirely his fault. Had he not been idiot enough to let the Ratie overcome him, Ban would not have to get this badly injured just in order to get him back to his senses. And yet Ban did not let anybody notice his wound during the mission. But now when the mission is over, he should at least clean it.

"Please Ban chan let me clean it, it may end up getting infected." Ginji started once again. "Stop it, stop mothering me Ginji! I don't need a mother. Just shut the hell up or I'll knock your lights out." Ban truly irritated voice could be heard from miles away. They both were really tired after the tough retrieval of IL, and as usual they did not get paid so Ban was really really frustrated and Ginji was getting more and more worried about Ban due to Bans' paleness.

"Sorry Ban chan you left me no choice", Ginji retorted, seriousness lacing his voice, with his chin almost touching his chest. "Huh….oyeeeee aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" Bans' surprise changed into the agony as Ginji suddenly shocked him. At first Ban saw bright light and then every thing fell into pitch black and all his senses abandoned him. But he did feel that strong arms caught him before his limp form had the chance to hit the ground.

Although as much as it pained Ginjis' heart to hurt his closest and probably the only friend who really understands him, but it truly was his only choice left. Ban could be so arrogant at times. All Ban wants is to give everything in his access to Ginji and he never asks anything in return. He never even allows Ginji to take care of him.

Ginji carried Ban back to Honky Tonks. When he entered the Café, Natsumi had already left for the night, and Paul was just putting some things away and was about to go back to his apartment. Paul looked up in surprise, when he heard somebody enter the café. "Hey what happened to him?", he sounded concerned. "Ah nothing. Please please Paul san allow us to stay in the café for tonight, you see Ban chan is not good and I think he should get a place where he could sleep more comfortably rather then the car." Ginji replied. God knows how Ginjis' charm works on everybody, Paul easily gave in to him, and allowed them to stay. "Ah, why don't you both go into the back room, I have a couch over there, he will be comfortable over there, and the bandages are in the cupboard in the backroom, incase you need them", Paul said understandingly.

As Paul left the café, Ginji put Ban unconscious form onto the couch, and carefully unbuttoned his shirt. And with the help of the first aid kit that Paul mentioned of earlier, he cleaned the wound and bandaged it.

Ginji took in Bans' calm expressions for a while, thinking about so many things at a time. How much most of the people loath his partner, but guess they don't really know about the gentle Ban that Ban keeps hidden in his mask of toughness and arrogance. Tired as he was, he sat on the floor near Ban, with his back resting against the couch. He kept thinking about how much their friendship matters to him, and he was sure that it matters to Ban as well. And they truly are nothing without each other as they are the Get Backers. And very soon he was also asleep, breathing even.

Ginji woke up with the start, wondering what made him get out of his wonderland of dreams. And then he realized he has heard somebody crying. He looked here and there and saw Ban sitting on the couch and…… was he crying???... Nah nah invincible Midou Ban Sama never shows any sign of weakness. But surely the sobbing sounds were clearly emitted by none other then his precious partner.

Ginji immediately sat beside his partner on the couch and put his hands on his partners shoulder and pulled him closer. "Hey Ban chan what happened." He was worried. What could have happened to make his always so strong friend to cry like a five year old kid? Did his wound hurt him a lot? Ginji was really worried.

Ban flunged himself on Ginji and embraced him, still crying. Ginji held Bans' face to his chest. Heart throbbing he again asked. "You okay Ban chan??? Was it a bad dream???".

He could feel the wetness on his chest, as his white vest started absorbing Bans' tears.

And then he heard his partners' hoarse voice. "Don't make me so much used to of yourself Ginji, can't you stop being my mother, or else you will also disown me like my mother did. Is it my fault that I have inherited witch blood??? Will you also try to kill me one day like my mother did???" Ginji was so shocked; never for once did Ban mention his past to him. He has accepted Ban as he was. "Hey Ban chan, am never going to do any thing like this okay??? I can not even imagine hurting you let alone killing you." "don't get any near me or else I'll kill you too, like I killed Yamato." Ban said as he tried to push Ginji away. Ginji did not let go of him, he held him close and said, "I turst you, you are never going to do any thing like this. I trust you, I trust you Ban chan I really do, more then I have ever trusted any body in my in my entire life." Ginji kept chanting as Ban slowly relaxed in his embrace. "Thanks nobody has ever trusted me." This was the first time Ban had showed any weakness to his partner. Ginji saw Ban sleeping with his head on his chest and said lightly, "If believing this that I trust you make you feel relaxed and will make you stay with me, then I will give it to you". This much was the only thing Ginji was able to give to Ban, in return of every thing Ban does for him and he is going to do it gladly. Because it was not only Ban who was getting somebodies trust for the first time, he also was experiencing all the love, care and affection from somebody for the first time. And for the first time somebody was there to share his burdens. He had to carry so many burdens in the past, that he could do any thing, go to any extent to keep this feeling to himself…

They were true friends, after all this was exactly like Paul said "true friendship happens, when two equally empty people meet."

* * *

A/N: 

Aah yeah I know I changed Pauls' quote on my own accord, sorry.

Pardon me for my tenses and spellings mistakes.

I m dead tired and not in a good mood….:( honestly. Some notifications in my inbox about getting the review will cheer me up…. But anyway thanx for reading up to this point….:)


End file.
